As a protocol used in a Storage Area Network (SAN), Fibre Channel Protocol (FCP) is known. Further, NVM Express (NVMe) is known which is a protocol allowing for an optimization of an interface register where a non-volatile memory is regarded as a target device. When the NVMe is used, it is possible to achieve a high-speed Input/Output (I/O) with a low load, as compared to the FCP. NPL 1 discloses a Solid State Drive (SSD) that supports an NVMe protocol. NPL 1 states that, as compared to an SSD using a protocol such as Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) used in a conventional Hard Disk Drive (HDD), the SSD using the NVMe enables a low latency I/O.